fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorgoth
Defense Down|weaknesses = Corrosion|creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Sorgoths are a blind and lightly built Bypaldian monsters that are known for their large shovel like claws and a thick stone like hide. A Sorgoths hands and claws are huge and aid the beast in digging through the earth. Since Sorgoths are blind they sense their desired food with an incredibly sense smell and with the use of sensitive hairs that pick up on vibrations from predators. Sorgoths leather like skin is covered in thick ceramic like shells that protect it from the hard earth and soil it digs through. Behavior Sorgoths spend most of their lives underground in tunnels feeding on minerals and ore and only rarely surfacing to supplement their diet with meat, vegetation and water for hydration. These monsters are usually indifferent to the presence of Hunters and will not actively engage in combat unless provoked first. Ecological Information Placement On The Food Chain Due to the Sorgoths thick rocky hide and powerful shovel like claws it is capable of inhabiting a middle tier branch on many ecosystems food chains. Very few predators try to attack them due to their rocky skin. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Being blind they actually rarely notice the presence of near by monsters and hunters and are generally docile, preferring to feed on ores and minerals in peace. Tracks Sorgoth are known to leave behind '"two toed prints" '''on the ground. They are also known to leave '"scrapping marks" '''on walls as well. Specific Locale Interactions No special locale interactions. Special Behaviors No special behaviors. Cutscenes (WIP) Abilities Sorgoths are able to dig extremely well and use this to ambush their surface dwelling prey. Sorgoths attack foes with the use of their powerful shovel like claws and jaws. They are known to blind foes by using their shovel like claws to fling dirt into their enemies eyes as well as spitting digestive fluids to weaken enemies. Rage and Tired States (WIP) * Ecology Taxonomy: * Order: Fanged Giant * Suborder: Hard Skin * Superfamily: Goth * Family: Sorgoth Sorgoths are medium sized subterranean Bypaldian monsters that feed on minerals and ore. Habitat Range: Sorgoths spend almost their entire lives living within underground tunnel systems they dig. They have a preference for warm mineral rich areas such as volcanic and desert areas but can be seen in tropical jungles on occasion. Ecological Niche: Sorgoths are in the middle of the food chain being able to defend themselves from smaller predators but still small enough to be preyed upon by much larger predators. They mainly feed on ore and minerals but have been known to hunt and consume neopterans and carapaceons. Biological Adaptations: Sorgoth have special armor on their backs, protecting them from attacks while also being very flexible. This armor is composed of mineralized scales. The arms of Sorgoth are heavily modified and ossified with almost all of the fingers merging into a single digit. These arms aid it in burrowing through soil, sand and even solid rock. Their armored carapace has grown over their degraded eyes leaving them blind but despite this they are able to navigate perfectly using a sort of biological radar emitted from a melon on their skulls. Behavior: Normally docile creatures preferring to feed on minerals in peace they tend to avoid conflict and interaction with other monsters, but if cornered they are known to lash out violently. Trivia Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Delete Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Defense Down Monster